


That's My Boy

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, SGA Art Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: John kissed her finger then sucked it into his mouth. "Yeah," said Vala, "that's my boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SGA Art Valentine 2012 For the prompt by gaffsie: "John/Vala, date night" - it's John and Vala, anyway, even if John hasn't quite changed out of his work clothes yet. I'm sure Vala can help him with that.  
> Blended digital artwork.

 

 

 


End file.
